1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the dinitration of 4-chloro-benzotrifluoride to form 4-chloro-3,5-dinitrobenzotrifluoride, and, more particularly, it is concerned with a cyclic, two-stage nitration process for obtaining the desired compound in high yield.
2. Utility of the Invention
4-CHLORO-3,5-DINITROBENZOTRIFLUORIDE (THE "DINITRO" COMPOUND) IS AN IMPORTANT INTERMEDIATE IN THE PREPARATION OF N-(2-chloroethyl)-2,6-dinitro-N-propyl-4-trifluoromethylaniline, a herbicidally active agricultural chemical. Accordingly, it is desired to provide new and improved methods of preparing this intermediate, preferably from the available 4-chlorobenzotrifluoride precursor.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Many methods are known in the art to nitrate organic compounds. However, in order to be suitable for use commercially, a given nitration process must provide the desired nitro compound in high yield, selectively, that is, without an excessive amount of undesirable by-products, and within a reasonable reaction period. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a commercial process, wherein 4-chlorobenzotrifluoride is efficiently and selectively converted into 4-chloro-3,5-dinitrobenzotrifluoride, and the product is isolated in high yield within a short time cycle.